The Future is Near
by marvelbaymax
Summary: It has been 2 years since the Particle Accelerator exploded at S.T.A.R Labs. Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, and Ronnie Raymon have encountered more "Metahumans." They have also never heard from Eobard Thawne since the wormhole incident. One day, they get a visit from a 13 year old Metahuman named Jane Isaac. She had the ability to see the future.
1. Chapter 1: Youngest Metahuman

_New fanfiction! A few days ago, I finished watching the TV show **The Flash** and it was amazing! Before you read this, I'd like to say thank you for all the support on my other fanfiction, **The Amazing Spider-Man and Spider-Woman!** If you haven't heard of that fanfiction I made, I would be glad if you could check it out!_

 ** _Disclaimer! I do not own the DC comics, the characters, or the TV show! All I own is the writing and my OC, Jane Issac._**

* * *

Jane's POV

My name is Jane Isaac. Almost 2 years ago, I was affected by the Particle Accelerator. I received the power to see the future.

That night, I also lost my parents. They were scientists that worked at S.T.A.R Labs. My parents never came back.

Since then, I've been living on my own. I had no choice, but to steal food from others to survive. Eventually, I learned how to control my powers. I used it to see what mistakes that I would make when I try to steal food. It worked every time.

Even though I didn't have a house, Central City was my home. I knew I wasn't the only one who's been affected, but most of the people were cruel. There was only one person affected by the Particle Accelerator that I looked up to: The Flash.

After 9 months since the Accelerator exploded, he began to save many people who were in danger. The Flash didn't have his name yet, but I already knew who he was. (Remember I have the ability to see the future?)

One night, I had a dream. It was mostly a vision, but that's not the point. The dream was about the Particle Accelerator turning on again and it's not a good thing. It was a bad thing. Most of the people who are affected use these powers for evil.

* * *

In the vision, Central City is nearly destroyed. Buildings were broken down. Broken glass covered the ground. The sky was bloody red. This was like the same appearance of the sky from the Particle Accelerator.

After that, I begin to see two Metahumans. There was a woman with light blue hair and cold blue eyes. Her skin was white pale. Beside her was a man on fire. It didn't seem he was in pain, so I assumed he was affected too. I could never tell whether they were evil or good.

Even if they were good, I still wouldn't want the Particle Accelerator to turn on.

Now I find myself here, standing a few feet away from S.T.A.R Labs. I climb over a metal fence and I walk towards the building.

I knock on a door waiting for someone to open it. "Hello?" I said. I hear a mechanical sound. I look up to see a security camera. "Who are you?" a man said. "A Metahuman," I replied.

It was silent for a moment. Finally he says, "Why are you here?" I said, " I have very important news to tell you." "Um..." he said. "Alright, you can come in. That was the first time I've talked to anyone in two years.

The doorknob clicked. I open the door and head inside. I see an elevator down the hall and walked towards it. The place was just like how I remembered it.

Except there was no people to be seen. I enter the elevator and press number four. After a few seconds, the elevator stops. The elevator door opens and I step out.

I walk down the hallway and I see the main part of the building. There was a door right all the way down the hall. Now this part I remembered a lot. I open the door, hoping not to disturb. The room was quiet. I said, "Is anyone here?" No response. I'm sure I'm on the right floor.

"Do you need anything?" I jumped and I turn around. There was a man wearing a shirt with a red collar. He also wore jeans and black Converse Shoes. His hair was hazel brown.

He said, "Oh sorry if I startled you." "No it's fine," I replied. "I was at the door a few minutes ago. Um someone let me in." "Barry," someone said. Behind him was another man with long black hair and light brown skin.

He cautiously asked,"Are you the Metahuman?" "Yes," I replied. "Don't worry, I'm not one of those metas who did bad things. My name is Jane Isacc."

The man with the hazel hair said, "I'm Barry." He put out his hand. I shook it. "Oh um I'm Cisco," the other man said. We shook hands. "How do you know about Metahumans?" Barry asked. "I can read the future," I said.

Cisco replied, "Okay...but what if you're lying?" I sighed. I thought about other things that will happen in S.T.A.R Labs. I can see a cup of coffee fall out of someone's hand. I said, "Someone will drop a cup of coffee." "Barry, Cisco?" A woman came behind them. She was holding a cup of coffee. As she was coming, the cup slipped out of her hands.

The coffee spilled onto the ground. Cisco and Barry look at me. "I think I believe her," Barry said. The woman asked, "Who is she?" I replied, "Jane Isaac." She asked, "Are you the daughter of Mark and Sarah Issac?" "Yes," I said surprised. "You knew them?" "I did," she replied. "My name is Caitlin."

We both shook hands. I said to all of them, "I'll tell you the reason why I'm here. I had a vision about someone turning the Particle Accelerator back on." The three of them looked confused. "That's impossible," Barry said. "Cisco shut it down for good." "Barry is right," Caitlin said. "I watched Cisco do it. What do you mean by vision?"

"I can read the future," I said."If only there was some way that I can show you the future." Barry and Caitlin looked a Cisco.

"What?" "You two want me to build a telepathy machine don't you," Cisco asked. "Yes," Barry and Caitlin said at the same time. While Cisco was building the telepathy machine, I decided to walk around the lab.

Machines filled most of the room. At the center of the room was a main desk. I walk to the back of the room to see a red leather suit. On the center was a lighting bolt. It was the Flash's suit! I walk to the main area of the room.

I asked, "Um is this the Flash's suit?" Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin hesitated. "Uh..." they all said."Yes," Barry said. I said, "One more question. Who is the Flash?" They were silent. "Tell me the truth. I won't tell anybody." "Me," Barry said. I replied shocked, "Oh my...gosh. I love you!" Barry half smiled.

"Sorry that was weird," I said. Barry said, "N-no, it's fine." "No that was weird," I admitted. "I'm just gonna... leave the room for a few minutes." I awkwardly open the door and go out. Ugh I'm so stupid. Why did I even say that?

* * *

After 2 hours, Cisco finally finished the machine. There was a chair and a helmet connected to the machine. On the machine was a TV screen. "I think it's done," Cisco said. "Just sit on the chair."

I walk to the chair and I sit down. I asked, "How will this work?" "All you have to do is think about the future," Cisco replied. "Let the machine do the rest." "Okay," I said. "I guess I put this helmet on?" Cisco nodded.

I attach the helmet to my head. Barry asked Caitlin, "Do you think it will work?" "Remember all the other things Cisco made that succeeded," Caitlin asked. Barry replied, "I'll take that as a yes." "I'm turning it on now," Cisco said. I replied, "I got it."

I close my eyes and thought of the future. I began to see the vision again. The sky bloody red and the man and woman. I opened my eyes again. Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin just stood there, not knowing what to think. "Oh my gosh..." said Caitlin.

"W-was that woman... me?" Then for a second I saw the similarities with Caitlin and the woman. She was exactly like Caitlin... but just with different color hair and skin.


	2. Chapter 2: Ice and bat slamming

Everyone was confused. Barry on the other hand, was thinking. "Barry?" said Caitlin. "Are you okay?"

"I remember..." Barry said. "When I was going back through time, I-I saw my past, present, and future. I remember seeing the same woman we just saw in Jane's vision." Caitlin was biting her lower lip.

"You're doing that 'biting your lower lip thing' again." "Look," Jane said. "I know we could stop this." Cisco said, "This is just getting better and better!"

"This is serious," Barry said to Cisco. "What," Cisco asked. "Caitlin would be a badass Metahuman!" "She could help you, Barry!"

"Cisco," Caitlin said sounding a little bit annoyed. "We're also worrying about other people too!" "We just need to calm down," Barry said.

Cisco asked, "It would be cool right?" "Yeah..." Barry replied. Caitlin said, "Barry!?" Barry asked, "What?" "I'm being completely honest right now."

"What should we do about this," Jane asked. "We don't know," Cisco said. "Maybe I can look through the future more," Jane asked.

"Well..." Barry said. "Can you?" "I can try," Jane said. She closed her eyes and thought about the future again. But she just saw the same thing.

"I keep seeing the future I've already seen." Caitlin said, "Maybe if we take a blood test, we can see how you work?" "Like figure out how you can see different things in the future," Cisco said. "Okay," Jane said. "We can try."

* * *

After Caitlin got Jane's blood, she went to the computer and analyzed her blood. "I'm going to talk 'English' cause you may or may not understand what I would say," Caitlin told Jane.

"Every time the event gets closer, you'll get more predictions in the future." Cisco said, "We'd have to wait a few days then." "It could be weeks," Barry told him. "Or months," Caitlin said. "Alright," Jane said.

"It's getting a bit late," Caitlin said. "Yeah, we should start heading home now," Barry said. "Actually..." Jane said. "I don't...have a home." "Uh," Barry said. "You could... stay in my basement." "Are you sure," Jane asked.

Barry replied, "Yeah, there's room." "Thanks," Jane said. "You don't have a home," Caitlin asked. Jane replied, "Yeah I don't have one. My parents are dead." "Sorry to hear that," Caitlin said. "I thought that they got a different job."

"No," Jane told Caitlin. "It must be hard for you," Barry said. "That's horrible," Cisco said. "How do you get food and clothes?" Jane was silent. "Uh..." she said.

Barry asked, "Are you...stealing...?" Jane replied, "Yes..." "I have no choice though." "Well..." Caitlin said. "Yeah you have a point though."

"We better get going," Barry said. "Okay," Jane said. "Is it okay if we just run there," Barry asked. "Yeah sure," Jane replied. "We'll see you guys later," Barry said to Caitlin and Cisco. "Bye," they said. "Bye," Jane and Barry said.

Barry picked up Jane and in a flash, Jane and Barry arrived at his house. "That felt weird," Jane said. Barry replied, "Sorry about that." "No it's okay," Jane said. Barry opened the door and they both enter the house.

Inside was Iris and Joe. "Hey Barry," Iris said. Iris and Joe looked at Jane. "Who is she," Joe asked. "This is Jane," Barry replied. "She's a Metahuman. But she's not like any of those other Metas." "Hi," Jane said. "Barry," Joe said. "Can I talk to you?"

Barry followed Joe to the kitchen. "Why is she here," Joe asked. Barry was a little bit annoyed. Joe was too over protective at times. "She doesn't have a home okay," Barry replied. "What can she do though," Joe asked.

"She can predict the future," Barry said. "Anyways, can she stay? She doesn't even have parents." Joe felt guilty. "Okay," Joe replied. "She can stay."

Barry and Joe come back to the living room, finding Jane and Iris talking to each other. "I'm sorry about your loss," Iris said to Jane.

"It's okay," Jane said. "I'm over it." "I'll bring you to the basement," Barry said to Jane. "Alright," Jane replied. Jane followed Barry to a door under the stairs. He opened the door and they went down the stairs.

Barry turned the lights on. Barry said, "It's not much, but there's a bed you can sleep on." "Thanks," Jane said. Jane really didn't care if there wasn't much. She hasn't slept on a bed in so long.

"I'm just glad that I have a bed to sleep on for once," Jane said. "Ever since that night...I haven't been able to do anything." "It's okay," Barry said. "If it makes you feel any better, I lost my mom when I was little."

"Oh," Jane said. "Are you...over it?" "Yeah," Barry said. "I still have my dad. I got him out of prison." "That's good," Jane replied. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Barry." Barry replied, "No problem."

"I better get some sleep," Jane said. She went onto the bed and covered herself with a blanket. "Okay," Barry replied. "Thanks for coming to S.T.A.R Labs and telling us about the Particle Accelerator." "You're welcome," Jane said. "Goodnight," Barry said. Jane replied, "Goodnight." Barry turned off the lights and went upstairs.

* * *

"I missed you," Iris said to Barry. "I was only gone for the day," Barry replied. Barry gave Iris a little smooch on the cheek. Ever since Eddie died, Iris and Barry have been dating. Iris asked, "So what did you do today?"

"Not much," Barry said. "Jane came over. She told us that the Particle Accelerator will turn on again." Iris replied, "Well you never know." "How does she even know that?" "She can predict the future," Barry said.

"We tested her and we even saw what she predicted." "Oh," Iris replied. Barry asked, "How about you?" "What did you do today?" "I had a day off from work," Iris said. "I did the laundry today." Then someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Barry said, "No I got it."

He used his super speed to run to the door. He turned the knob and opened the door. Outside of the house was his dad. "Hey slugger," his dad said. Barry smiled and said, "Hi dad." His dad gave him a hug. "I can't believe you still call me that." Henry replied, "Hell, it's good to say it."

"How was work," Iris asked. "It was good," Henry said. "You better get some sleep," I told my dad. Henry said, "Yeah I should." "Had a long day. Goodnight." "Goodnight," Barry and Iris said.

* * *

Jane was getting a vision. Caitlin was there with pale skin, light blue hair, and blue eyes. Barry was there, but in his Flash suit. He said, "Caitlin we're just trying to help you." "Don't touch me," Caitlin said.

"I'll absorb your heat if you touch me." Barry replied, "Just grab my hand." She said, "No." "I don't want to hurt you."

But Barry didn't listen. He walked closer to her. "Step back," she said. She pointed her hand at Barry and ice came towards him. Barry got hit and rolled on the ground.

* * *

"...ane!" Jane screamed and suddenly woke up. She was sweating and her heart was beating fast. Jane said, "WH- WHAT?!" She gasped for breath. Barry was kneeling near the bed. "Hey," he said.

"Calm down!" Jane said, "Oh thank god." "It's just a vision." "What happened," Barry asked. Jane replied, "C-Caitlin is s-she okay?!" "Are you okay?!" "She's fine," he replied. "I'm fine." Jane took a deep breath.

* * *

Barry and Jane arrived at S.T.A.R Labs. Caitlin and Cisco were waiting for them. Jane glanced at Caitlin, making sure she was okay. "Good," Jane told Caitlin. "You're okay." "Yeah I'm okay," Caitlin said, wondering what she meant.

Jane replied, "Sorry I just..." "I had another vision." "You had pale skin and blue eyes and hair. You hit Barry with ice...because if he touched you, you would have absorbed his heat.

You were trying not to hurt him." "Oh no," Cisco said. "The event is getting closer." Caitlin bit her lower lip. "Ice," Caitlin asked. Jane replied, "Out of your hands..." "You don't think..." Cisco said. "She'll be become a villain...?"

"No," Caitlin said. "I would never betray you guys. I won't turn my back on anyone. But why do I absorb heat?" "I don't know," Barry said. "It might have to do with your powers."

 **BEEP BEEP!**

The sound was coming from the computer. The group went to the desk to investigate. Caitlin looked on the screen to see a map. There was a red dot located in the bank.

"There's a bank robbery occurring," she said. "Same bank that Mark Mardon robbed. Do you remember it?" "Yeah," Barry replied. Barry quickly put on his costume and ran to the bank. He left papers flying through the air.

* * *

Barry arrived at the bank, people running out of the building. He went inside. "Do you see anything," Cisco asked from the ear microphone. Barry replied, "Not so far." Suddenly, soft music started to play.

"I hear music." He followed the music to the desk. Jane suddenly began to get a vision of the bank robbery future. Barry went around the desk and a box exploded. The vision stopped and she gasped.

Jane replied, "BARRY DON'T!" Barry flinched. BOOM! The desk exploded. Barry flew across the room and fell on the ground.

Caitlin said, "Barry!" "Are you okay?!" Barry groaned. Foot steps came from a dark corner. "This little piggy wants to play!"

A woman appeared out of the corner. She had blonde pigtails, the ends dyed black and red. She wore a black dress. In her hands were a baseball bat and a bag of money.

Barry got up and said, "Who are you?" " _Mistah J_ said not to tell anyone," the woman replied. She swung her bat at Barry.

Barry nearly dodged it. "Ooo," she said. "Speed man!" "It's The Flash," Barry replied. She said, "Oh whatever ya say cupcake!"

The woman swung her bat once more, hitting Barry in the chest. "OMF!" She hit him repeatedly with the hard, metal bat. Barry quickly went out of the way, still in pain. Jane told Barry, "Barry dodge!"

The woman ran to him about to hit him. Barry ran to the other side of the room. He ran to the woman and tripped her.

She said, "Oh now ya done it, Flash Man!" She ran to him, anger filling her head. The woman slammed Barry on the back as hard as she can.

Barry fell to the ground. She did it constantly, not afraid to break through his bones. Then she stopped. "I'll tell ya Speedy," she said.

"The name's _Harley Quinn_. Ya seem nice, but I wouldn't mind to kill ya." Harley slammed her bat on Barry last time.

She climbed to the roof and broke through it. "Nighty night ya little piggy." She giggled.


End file.
